Transformers: Movie Sequal
by Snakey Poo
Summary: Completed! If I don't get reviews there will NOT be a Sequal to this story!


Transformers 2: The rise of Unicron

Transformers 2: The rise of Unicron.

Starscream is flying toward the planet cybertron. Soundwave is talking to Rumble.

"I heard that starscrem was killed by Megatron." Soundwave told Rumble.

"Well, I heard Optimus Prime killed Starscream." Rumble replied.

"Actually, you're both wrong!" Starscream said, as he flew into Soundwave and Rumble.

"What happened to Lord Megatron?" Soundwave asked.

"Megatron was destroyed! Along with Bonecrusher, Frenzy, Blackout, and Brawl. Scorponok lost the tip of his tail in battle but is still in hiding. " Starscream told him.

"WHAT?! How could that happen?" Shouted Rumble.

"Samuel Witwhiki shoved the cube into Megatron's chest. Optimus Prime and the Autobots destroyed most of the team. Except Frenzy. He killed himself." Starscream explained.

"Is there any remains of Lord Megatron, the team, or the cube left?" Asked Soundwave.

"Yes, Megatron and the team's bodies are on earth, in what humans call the ocean. As for the cube, there was one triangular piece left. It can give life just as if the entire cube was still in tact." Starscream told them.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Where is this piece you speak of?" Rumble asked.

"Optimus Prime threw the piece into the andromeda nebula." Starscream told him.

"Wait, isn't that were uni…"Starscream cut Soundwave off.

"DO NOT SPEAK HIS NAME! And yes that is where _He_ is."

"Do you think _He _could be brought back?" Rumble asked.

"No, it's a one in a million chance." Starscream reassured him. However, just at that moment the piece of the cube hit something metal and planet sized. That giant hunk of metal was Unicron. The piece sparked as it hit him. His brain started up. At that moment he thought this: Where am I? Last thing I remember I was being destroyed by Optimus Prime and the Autobots. I was sure I was dead. Wait, that metal triangle I've seen that pattern before. That's a piece of the cube! But the cube was lost. Megatron must have found it. I MUST find Megatron so he can destroy Optimus Prime. I'll get all the Decepticons together to destroy all the Autobots. Unicron is BACK! And with that he set coordinates for cybertron. Meanwhile, back on earth, Bumblebee is taking Sam and Makayla to school.

"I wonder if Megatron will ever come back?" Sam said to Makayla.

"Why, you think he'll come back to life and get you in your sleep?" Makayla asked him.

"No. I'm just wondering if he'll come to get revenge on Optimus."

"But Optimus didn't kill him you did. Wait a minute, You're afraid of him aren't you?"

"Yes. But in my defense, if a giant transforming alien robot that tried to kill you over a cube chased you, wouldn't you be scared?"

"Touché." 

"Actually Sam, you have a right to be afraid." Bumblebee told him.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"Megatron, if found by other Decepticons, could possibly be repaired."

"But you would have to have the cube to repair him, and I know none of the Decepticons have the power to fix him right?" Makayla asked.

"You are half right. True, none of the Decepticons have the power to repair him. But, there is one who can."

"Who?" Sam and Makayla asked together.

"Unicron."

"Who, I've never heard of him before?" Sam told the robot.

"I am not surprised. There are lots of Decepticons you have not heard of. Now, Unicron created the Decepticons."

"Wait, I thought the Decepticns were created by the cube." Makayla told the car.

"Only one. That one is Unicron. He has the power of the cube inside him. He is the size of the planet Jupiter. He created all the Decepticons. His power was so great he tried to_ eat _Cybertron. So, the Autobots teamed up with the Decepticons to subdue him. We shut him off and shot him into the andromeda nebula. He has been there for centuries."

"Didn't Optimus say he threw the piece of the cube so far it probably landed in the andromeda nebula?" Sam asked Bumblebee. 

"Oh my. We have to get to Optimus immediately!" And with that Bumblebee turned around and headed toward the Autobot's headquarters. Meanwhile, back at Cybertron, Unicron transformed into his robot form.

"MEGATRON!" Unicron yelled, making the stars shake. Starscream flew out to him.

"Megatron is dead. I'm in command now." Starsream told him, confidently. 

"WHAT! I BUILT HIM TO BE INDESTRUCTIBLE! WHAT HAPPENED!" Unicron bellowed.

"Samuel Witwhiki shoved the cube into his chest."

"Are there any remains?"

"Yes."

"THEN TELL ME WERE THEY ARE!"

"Earth."

"_Earth?"_

"Yes, that's also were Optimus Prime and the Autobots are."

"Excellent! Stay here and gather an army."

"Where are you going?" Starscream asked, puzzled.

"I am going to see an old friend." And with that Unicron re-set his coordinates for earth. Back at earth, Sam, Makayla, and Bumblebee went inside Autobot head quarters.

"So you believe Unicron may have come back to life?" Optimus asked the two humans and their car.

"Yes." 

"Ironhide, should we prepare for an assault?"

"If what they say is true, we need to gather as many allies as we can." Ironhide told him, he was in the target practice room so he shot after every other word. 

"Wait, before we make a rash decision shouldn't we warn the humans first?" Ratchet inquired.

"Good point Ratchet, we should warn them. But only once we know what to warn them about."

"_Alert, Alert. Alien robot detected. Robot is extracting Decepticonss body." _The head quarters computer shouted.

"Probably just a magnetic asteroid." Optimus told his worried comrades. That _thing_ the computer detected was not an asteroid. It was, in fact Unicron. He took Megatron's body and put him in a chamber inside his body. The chamber started glowing. Megatron's body was being destroyed. It was replaced by a better, stronger and more powerful. His voice got deeper. He turned into Galvatron! Unicron pulled Galvatron from his body.

"I have summoned you here for a purpose…"

"NOBODY SUMMONS MEGATRON!"

"Then it pleases me to be the first. Oh, you are no longer Megatron."

"Oh, is that so."

"Yes, I rebuilt you. You are now Galvatron."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go to Cybertron and regain your army."

"WHAT!?"

"Starscream is the Decepticon leader now."

"I SHALL KILL HIM!" And with that, Galvatron transformed into a cybertronian rocket and blasted toward Cybertron. Back at Cybertron, Starscream gathered his army and was now having his coronation ceremonies.

"ALL HAIL LORD STARSCREAM!" Soundwave and Rumble shouted.

"Way to go!" Skywarp and Thundercracker shouted.

"Thank-you, thank-you. This wouldn't have been possible without the demise of.." Just then a sonic boom interrupted Starscream's speech. 

"WHO DISRUPTS MY CORRANATION?!" 

"Coronation Starscream? This is bad comedy."

"Megatron, is that you?"

"HERE'S A HINT!" And with that Galvatron blew Starscream to pieces.

"Any one else attempt to fill his shoes?" Galvatron asked. All the Decepticons were quivering. 

"No one? GOOD! Now, LET'S KILL THOSE AUTOBOTS!"

"YYYYEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!" All the Decepticons yelled as they transformed into Cybertronian rockets and headed toward earth.

"_Alien craft approaching. It bears the Decepticon emblem."_ The AUTOBOTS computer stated. 

"All AUTOBOTS attack!" Optimus shouted.

"Blitzwing attack Ironhide!" Galvatron barked.

"Yes sir!" With that Blitzwing transformed in to an F-16 jet. He flew down and hit Ironhide. He then transformed from jet to tank.

"DIE AUTO-BRAT!" Blitzwing shot two blasts. One hit Ironhide's foot. The second blast hit his spark. Ironhide fell over, dead. 

"_Request permission to eliminate Wheeljack_." Shockwave asked Galvatron in his monotonous voice.

"Go ahead Shockwave." And with that Shockwave flew down and tackled Wheeljack. He transformed into a Cybertronian gun. He shot Wheeljack once, it hot Wheeljack's spark. The Insecticons were eating away at the AUOBOT's Headquarters. Perceptor ran out of the AUTOBOT base and shot at the insecticons.

"Optimus, I need reinforcements!" Perceptor told Prime via his personal mini satellite.

"Sending Blaster to aid you Perceptor." Prime told him.

"Perceptor what's shaki'n, other than the base?" Blaster said, playfully.

"Insecticons, ATTACK!" Galvatron boomed. The insecticons tackled both Perceptor and Blaster.

"Ooo! Look Shrapnel! Two wounded AUTOBOTS! Let's put them out of their misery!" 

"No way!" Blaster told the two Insecticons. He pressed a button on his chest. His chest hatch opened up and four cassette tapes flew out, transformed (two of them were lions the other two were robot modes like other, bigger, robots) and tackled the Insecticons. They blasted the enemies together and killed them both.

"Soundwave, stop those Cassettes!" Galvatron boomed.

"Eject: Rumble, Ravage, and Ratbat. Operation: Teamwork. ATTACK!" Soundwave said in his rather modulated, evil, robotic voice. The three robots all transformed from cassettes to robots. They tackled and fought the AUTOBOT cassettes. Meanwhile Preceptor and Blaster ran for cover. 

"Springer, you and Arcee transform AUTOBOT City. Blurr, go find Kup and Hot Rod." Ultra Magnus told them. All Arcee, Springer, and Blurr transformed into cybertronian cars and drove off to do their job. Meanwhile, Galvatron had Prime cornered. 

"Any last words Prime?" Galvatron asked confidently.

"You may kill me but another shall take my place!" 

"Such heroic nonsense." Galvatron said. His arm cannon charged up as Prime stood and waited for the inevitable. Then it happened. It was as if time slowed down. All the AUTOBOTS and Decepticons stopped fighting as the blast flew through the air. It hit Prime right in his chest. His arms and legs flew from his body. Sparks flew out of his optics. His head flew off his body and landed right next to Sam and Makayla. 

"OH MY GOD!" Sam exclaimed. 

"Is he…" Makayla stopped mid-sentence. She just sobbed uncontrollably. She, like all others AUTOBOT and Decepticons, Knew the shattering reality (except the Decepticons, they were overjoyed.) Optimus Prime was no more.

"That, my minions, marks the end of an era." Galvatron stated, Heartlessly.

"YOU MONSTER!" Makayla shouted as she picked up a dead AUTOBOT's gun and shot at Galvatron.

"Skywarp, get the girl! Decepticons, were leaving." Galvatron ordered.

"_But sir, it would be illogical to leave such an opportune chance to eliminate our foes. I suggest you reconsider_." Shockwave inquired.

"Why do you think I'm taking the human?" Galvatron asked. Shockwave did not reply. He turned and got inside Astrotrain.

"Cassettes, return!" Soundwwave shouted from the peak of a mountain. Ravage ran up from behind Soundwave. He rubbed up against him as Ratbat and Lazerbeak flew around him. Rumble immediately transformed back into a cassette and flew into Soundwave's tape compartment. Rumble was like Frenzy shape wise. The others were animals. The animal tapes are very docile around Soundwave. They acted as his pets. Once the little reunion was over, they transformed and flew into the cassette compartment. Their were more AUTOBOT casualties as the Decepticons tried to leave. The Dinobots were killed when the constructicons merged and formed Devastator. The coneheads fought the Arialbots. The coneheads won. The biggest victory was when Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Raptor beat Omega Supreme. They beat him by turning the same color, and swarming around him. They shot him all at once, killing him.

"Astrotrain, take off!" Galvatron bellowed. Astrotrain obeyed. They flew off toward Cybertron. 

"Let me go you walking scrap heap!" Makayla screamed.

"As you command weakling. Skywarp, let her out of your cockpit." Galvatron ordered. As soon as the cockpit opened, Makayla flew into the air.

"PUT…ME…IN…THE…ROBOT!" Makayla shouted, gasping for air. Skywarp immediately scooped her inside his cockpit. They finally arrived on Cybertron.

"Shockwave, take care of the girl!" Galvatron ordered.

Chapter 2

Shockwave's Power

"_As you command._" Shockwave held Makayla, who was now in a space suit, and carried her to the control tower. He locked the door and put here down.

"Where am I?" Makayla asked.

"_Cybertron main control tower._"

"What's your job here umm…. Shockwave?"

"_Space Bridge monitoring. I also keep Cybertron as it was."_

"Space Bridge?"

"_One part is here the other is on earth. We transport_ _matter from here to earth."_

"Why do you listen to Galvatron?"

"_Logic states that I must follow the most powerful robot."_

"But are you sure you are not the strongest?"

"_Computing… Answer: Shockwave superior. Directive: eliminate Galvatron! Human enter the Space Bridge chamber."_Makayla obeyed.

"_Space Bridge transaction commencing. Systems fully operational, human being sent." _Shockwave pressed a button on the wall. Makayla was then transported back on earth.

"SHOCKWAVE!!" Galvatron bellowed.

"_Yes sir?"_

"WHY DID YOU SEND THE HUMAN BACK TO EARTH?!"

"_It was vital to accomplish my goal."_

"And what exactly is your goal?"

"_Eliminate you and become Decepticon leader."_

"What made you even think this through?"

"_Logic."_ And with that Shockwave shot Galvatron in his spark. Galvatron was no more. 

"Attention Decepticons. This is Shockwave. I have just killed Galvatron. I am your new leader. Any objections are to be brought to me immediately!" All the Decepticons flew into Shockwave's tower. They all fought him. Shockwave killed every last Decepticon.

"How inconvenient. I need an army. Hmmm… Wait, I know! I can use the Creation Matrix to make an army. Now let me see. Ah yes, imputing parameters. My army is being constructed. I shall call my new fighters: Trianglatrons."

To be continued……….


End file.
